The Weasly Reunion
by Nameless Waltz
Summary: Harry left at nineteen, so did Hermione. They left a few members of the Weasly family heartbroken whether they knew it or not. What happens when both come back into the Weaslys' lives?
1. Hermione's Dream

**Disclaimer: We own none of the characters, places etc. It is all property of J.K. Rowling, if we owned it we would be writing books instead of fan fics.**

**We won't keep you from your story any longer – The Twins**

**The Weasly Reunion**

**Chapter One**

Hermione Isabelle Granger sat in front of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the young ladies of the school standing in grass before her in neat rows. Her legs were crossed and her hands were clasped in her lap as she waited for the last girl to take her place. The twenty-one year old wore a light blue floaty gown that hit right above her knees, just like the uniform of the young women though her sleeves were short where hers were long. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant French twist, a few curls framing her face.

She rose from the ornately carved bench, smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress and delicately picked up a slender vine-wood wand. The heels of her silver, strappy sandals clicked on the walk which ran through the center of the courtyard as she went to stand among the girls.

The girls seemed surprised to see this young woman standing there with such confidence and sophistication when she was only a few years older than they were. She looked at the students and with an air of authority began a somewhat lengthy lecture.

"You may address me as Miss. Granger or, as we are in France, Mademoiselle Granger. I am representing the Apparition Test Center from Level Six of the Ministry of Magic and I will be instructing you in the art Apparition these next few weeks. I will not hesitate to inform you that Apparition is one of the most complex and precarious branches of magic. I absolutely refuse tolerate any sort of misconduct. If I so much as catch one of you looking in the wrong direction you will leave and be unable to continue your studies with me and your pupils at the present time. Whether you are ever allowed to take this class again is entirely up to me, so I suggest you don't risk misbehaving during my instruction. Do I make myself clear?"

She paused to look around at the students and nodded to the headmistress who was watching from a balcony of the palace. The girls spoke in unison, "Yes Mademoiselle Granger, we fully understand the rules and obligations of this course and are prepared to strive to pass." They had practiced saying this very thing earlier in the day with their headmistress.

Hermione smiled and gracefully waved her wand causing a hoop to appear before each girl. "Are there any questions? No? Excellent, we shall begin the three D's. I do hope you're listening because we will have a quiz at the end of class. It would tragic if you did not pass the quiz." She paused to let what she had said sink in then began speaking again. "Now, the first D is…"

Hermione took the paper from the last girl and with a quiet thank you she turned and walked back to her original place in front of the students. "You are dismissed, thank you for your attention. I expect to see you here tomorrow at promptly four." She watched as they re-entered the castle then she picked up her bag and disappeared with a loud crack.

She reappeared in the flat she was currently staying in and dropped her bag, stretching and beginning to take pins out of her hair. She sighed as it fell down past her shoulders and sat down to take her sandals off. She lied back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Soon she was drifting into a dream.

Hermione was on the couch at the Burrow, Crookshanks in her lap with Fred and George on either side of her. Bill, Ron and Ginny sat across from them, with a chess board floating in the air between. They were playing three on three, and Hermione and the twins were winning by a landside. George had grinned and began to direct his bishop to the King's square when Mrs. Weasly had called them for lunch. Ron had 'accidentally' tripped and knocked the chess board flying.

Fred, George and Hermione insisted he had done it because he didn't want to loose a chess game. It had gotten to the point where Mrs. Weasly had used a silencing spell on all of them and instructed them to eat and then clean up.

They had gotten their voices back that evening and Hermione had finally told them she was leaving too. She almost changed her mind when Ginny ran up the stairs in tears. Bill had gone after her and George and Ron had gone to try to console Mrs. Weasly. Hermione and Fred had been left alone.

A single tear had rolled down her cheek and she had found herself in his arms. She knew it had just been a brotherly gesture but she let herself think it was more. Standing there wrapped in his arms had made her heart flutter and her breath come faster. She was being pulled away, and her hand was reaching for him, then she woke up, surprised to find an actual tear on her face.

Well, that's chapter one! Like it? Please Please review and keep in mind that I'm only half awake so there might be a few mistakes and it's short because we're trying to give you some background. No flaming please!

Love from the Twins


	2. Harry's Decision

**Disclaimer: Again, we own none of this; we wouldn't be writing fanfic's if we did. **

**We would like to take this time to tell everyone how wonderful we think J. R. Rowling is her work is fabulous! We're so glad that she wrote these books and we're not looking forward to the series ending.**

**Stop throwing tomatoes, our speech is over. You can get back to your story now. Dodges a tomato Sheesh! Here it is! –The twins**

**Chapter Two**

Harry Potter stood looking out one of the windows in the Burrow while Ginny sat on the couch in tears. "Please don't leave me, I love you," she cried, "There has to be another way." Harry sighed, running a hand through messy, jet black hair. "There is no other way Gin, I have to leave. Voldemort killed my parents, Sirius _and_ Dumbledore, Cedric and others, he has to die."

She stood, leaving the couch, and walked over to Harry. The youngest Weasley placed a trembling hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to face her, tears beginning to run down his face as well. She stepped closer, wrapped her arms around him, and standing on her tiptoes she delicately kissed him on the lips.

Harry woke abruptly in a cold sweat, genuine tears on his face. He sat in the cold darkness for a few moments then reached over to turn on a lamp. His hand first touched the note signed R.A.B. then the fake Slytherin Locket. Thoughts of Dumbledore's death flooded his mind but that was no longer his main concern. Drawing his hand away he got out his wand, muttering Lumos, instead of turning on the lamp. The light cast an eerie glow on the room and once again he regretted staying in the Shrieking Shack.

He had needed to go somewhere where no one would look for him; he'd needed to be alone, without distraction. He needed to plan for his final confrontation with Voldemort, but he was still having trouble pushing thoughts of his friends and especially of Ginny from his mind. Harry found himself constantly thinking of them, even dreaming about them, when he should have thought of nothing but Voldermort's death.

He looked off into space, once again remembering the day he had left his friends, the ones who had been so close to him, they had been like his family.

He looked up and found himself looking into a dusty, broken mirror. He found his own image hard to look at, and seeing himself alone made the memories even clearer. He could see them waving, wanting him to stay where he would be safe. They didn't seem to understand that he would never be completely safe until Voldemort was vanquished or that he wasn't doing it for himself. Well Hermione probably had, she had always understood him better than others. He figured it been that way since their first year, when they were alone with the potions. She had seen his true self, not the mask he sometimes wore and she had understood his fear as he stepped through the flames to retrieve the Sorcerers Stone.

Ginny stood in front of everyone else, tears once again streaming down her face. The night before he left she had begged him not to leave her alone, she had wrapped her arms around him, and she had kissed him. He'd wanted to kiss her back but instead he had pushed her away, causing her to cry even more. Simply remembering the night had made cry, and he had just relived it in a recurring nightmare.

It had only been a little over a year since he left but to Harry it had seemed like an eternity. He wondered if Hermione and Ron had gotten together yet, probably not. Ron was too stubborn and pig-headed to admit he liked Hermione even the slightest bit and Hermione was to vain to admit that she had mutual feelings for Ron though hers were not as strong as his. Harry had to kill Voldermort before he could even think about returning to his friends.

He had made sure Voldermort wouldn't catch him at a bad time, or in the wrong place. Whenever Harry was out in the open the Dark Lord was never there. He'd finally realized that he needed to go somewhere that Lord Voldermort wanted him to be. His best bet was the cemetery where Voldemort had risen and tried to kill him. He had made up his mind, he would go to the cemetery where they had battled, where Cedric had been murdered and where the Dark Lord was brought back to full power. It was the only way to get back to his friends and Ginny if she would forgive him for leaving.

First he had to kill the man who had killed both his parents, and the master of the Death Eaters that had killed Sirius and Dumbledore. Voldemort had to die for all the pain he had not only put Harry though, but also the ones who suffered because of his evil-doing.

It was set in his mind; Voldemort had to die even if it meant Harry perished as well.

**That's Chapter Two! Review please! Thanks for reading- And so we go. –The twins**


	3. Back Home Part I

**Disclaimer: As you know we own nothing, if we owned them we would be much richer than we are now! We take off our hats to J.K. Rowling!**

**Okay, okay, sorry we took so long. We're working on a lot of stuff at once; we're doing our best though. Thanks for the reviews, keep it up! –The Twins**

**Chapter 3 - Part One**

Ron Weasley sat at the kitchen table of the Burrow, across from Luna Lovegood in silence. Luna on the other hand was chattering incessantly about her father's latest article in _The Quibbler. _She was so involved in her conversation that she didn't even notice that the man across from her had a glazed look, and for lack of a better phrase, was completely ignoring her.

His head was propped on his hand and he'd begun to daydream about another witch, the one who his heart was truly given too: Hermione Granger. (Yeah, that's right; he was sitting with his girlfriend of six months and thinking about another witch that he hadn't seen in two years.) He was remembering the night she had told them she was leaving; she might as well have ripped his heart out, because unknowingly she had taken it with her. He was beginning to drift off into a real dream about her when he was jarred back into reality.

"Wake up Ronnikins," Fred Weasley's voice sang out as he walked into the kitchen and sat down by his youngest brother. Ron started and cursed loudly, earning a startled look from Luna and grins from the twins. "You'll notice all this light brother dear, its called day" George added, sitting down on his other side. "We don't sleep until it gets dark, we call that night."

Luna was obviously oblivious to what the twins had just said because she reached over and patted Ron's hand. "I know that the Ministry's treatment of the Bubble-Blowing Plow-Nose is cruel, but cursing won't help. Now if you really want to help you can give my father your point of view─ well I never!" Fred and George had both burst out laughing and Ron had groaned, letting his head fall to the table.

During this the front door had opened and the youngest Weasley had walked in, completely unnoticed by any of her brothers or Luna. Ginny stepped into the house and leaned against the door frame, looking a little dazed. She let the door close behind her and it rattled, making the three men look her way. Luna had begun talking about _The_ _Quibbler_ again and didn't even realize Ginny had entered.

"You've been out again," Fred observed.

"With the ferret," George added frowning. She nodded, looking at them defiantly.

"I have, not that it's any of your business, and I've told you I don't care what you think about it?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Well in that case, yes I've been out and had a simply amazing night. We went to a musical."

"In that dress," they said together. She sighed and ran a manicured hand through her auburn hair. 'Here we go,' she thought helplessly. 'Better to get it over with or they'll talk to Mum.'

"That dress show's all too much skin," Fred snapped walking over. "Take the cloak off and let me see how much I really disapprove. She sighed and removed a plum velvet cloak, revealing a dark plum evening gown, which sparkled in the light. It fit her slender form well and it was a little low cut.

"Well, at least it isn't strapless," George said dryly. "But those are spaghetti straps." Fred nodded in agreement. "We must be thankful that it's floor length though," George said, handing her the cloak again. "Just go change before Mum gets home or Ron notices." Ginny smiled at them. "Thanks, you guys are my favorite."

"We know," the replied together.

She almost ran up the stairs until she reached the door to her room, opening it and locking it behind her. Ginny threw her purse into a chair as she slipped off her shoes, and went over to her bed, letting herself fall onto it. She'd had a wonderful time with Draco. Although Draco Malfoy was no Harry Potter he would have to do. Harry had made his decision to leave, so why did Ginny have to put her life on hold.

He'd refused to tell her where they were going the day before, only to meet him at Malfoy Manor at nine that night. She had begged and pleaded only to get a smirk and a kiss.

So she had Apparated to Malfoy Manor at exactly nine and he'd met her at the door. She had shown up with her auburn hair in curls arranged atop her head with her make-up matching perfectly and a little nervous. Ginny always tended to be a little nervous when she went out with Draco. He was from a different class than her, and she worried that she would dress or do something wrong.

"How can I Apparate there if I don't know where there is," she had asked, reaching for his hand. He had brought her hand to his lips and kissed it before smirking at her. "Side-long Apparition my love." She had sighed good naturedly as the reached the Apparition point and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Moments later they had appeared in front of a magnificent building which had left Ginny in awe. She had looked around then noticed they weren't in England anymore. "Draco," she asked breathlessly, "Are we in Italy?" He had laughed, and nodded.

"Yes Gin, Venice Italy. We're going to see Phantom of the Opera in Italian, it's amazing."

"Oh Draco, this is wonderful," sighed Ginny.

"Not as wonderful as you." He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, looking deep into her eyes. "Draco, you're so sweet. I never dreamed you would do something so special for me."

After these words left Ginny's lips she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed Draco. Although she enjoyed going out with him she couldn't help but want to be in Harry's arms, kissing him instead. Draco was a wonderful kisser and a great guy to be with, but when she was around Harry she felt safe and secure. His lips were soft but tense and full of passion, his kisses left her stunned and made her feel so different. Each and every time she kissed Harry she knew he loved her. She pulled away from the kiss and Draco led her into the opera house.

A few hours later they walked out into the night. "Draco that was fantastic," Ginny said as they walked down the stairs in front of the Opera House. "Simply beautiful." He smiled. "I'm glad you liked it Gin." She spun around, her cloak flying in the wind.

"I didn't like it, I loved it."

She began pulling pins out of her hair. She sighed as it fell down to caress her shoulders. "That's better," she sighed, running her hands through it happily. She heard Draco laugh and turned to look at him as she took off her heeled sandals. "What is so funny," she asked him, eyes sparkling. "Nothing love, nothing," he answered smirking.

She stood in front of him bare foot with her long dress being blown back by the wind, cloak and hair flying. She smiled at him; he had a touch of elegance about him that Harry hadn't had. He stood there looking at her with his black cloak blowing and the wind trying to pull his hair out of the black ribbon that held it.

He wasn't Harry but as she couldn't have Harry there was no one else she'd rather be with. They stood there for a minute just looking at each other then Ginny was in his arms, shoes forgotten. He looked down at her, silver eyes soft. He loved spending time with Ginny. They never failed to have a good time together. She smiled up at him and he pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She could feel his heartbeat against her chest as he leaned to kiss her. She lifted her face and their lips met. She ran her hands through his hair, helping the wind complete the job of freeing the long blonde locks. A few moments later he pulled back, leaving her a little breathless. She laid her head on his shoulder, her knees still feeling weak, her heart still fluttering and smiled.

He was a good kisser, she melted under his touch, but he was different than Harry. Harry's kisses had been fierce and full of passion while Draco's were gentle. Everything about him was sophisticated and though he left her breathless she knew he didn't love her. She had been completely sure that Harry Potter loved her, completely at ease with him. With Draco she wasn't as comfortable; they came from two different worlds. She cared for him deeply, as he did her, but it wasn't love. She had loved Harry; with him she was never afraid she was going to pick up the wrong fork.

She remember Draco finally telling her they needed to go, he had more plans for them. Ginny sighed as she remembered. Her night with him had been lovely, unforgettable, so why was she suddenly thinking of Harry?

**That's it for now; the rest of chappie 3 will be here soon, as in hopefully tomorrow. It's late so try to look over any mistakes I might have made while typing all right? Keep reviewing! Luv – The Twins**


	4. Back Home Part II

**Disclaimer: Of course we don't own this, a wonderful, fabulous, writer does. Don't worry, no speech this time!**

**A/N: Hi everybody! We're sooooo extremely sorry this took so long. And it's not even that long, we'll do better next time, the next chappie is almost done. Sorry to have kept you waiting. Here it is! –the Twins**

**Chapter Three-Part Two**

While Ginny was daydreaming about her previous date with Draco, Fred and George had gone back to their flat. Ron and Luna had started arguing about Ron's apparent lack of attention (which had been pointed out by the twins) so the two had decided to leave the Burrow.

They walked in to find a Alexia Silverraine reclining on their sofa, flipping through a magazine. She looked up when they walked in. "George," she said excitedly, smiling at him, "I thought you would never get home!" George beamed at her and Fred tried not to groan. His twin's current girlfriend was by far the silliest of them all in his opinion. She was blonde, and when he said blonde he meant dumb blonde. She was cute, with curls and big blue eyes, but he found her rather repulsive.

"How did you get in," he asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his tone.

"Did you Apparate?" She blinked and then laughed.

"No, I just used my key, but Apparition would have saved time, silly me." Fred put a hand over his face and George smiled and walked to sit down beside her.

"I missed you Georgie," she cooed, brushing his lips with a kiss.

"Not as much as I missed you Lexi baby," he murmured, pulling her to him to kiss her. Fred almost gagged.

He stood there for a few moments then said loudly, "Well I'm obviously not needed here; thank Merlin, so I'll just be in my room." He had turned to walk to his bedroom when he remembered how they had ended up there the last time.

"Actually," he said even more loudly, trying to avoid looking at them. "I need to check on the shop in er...France, so I'll be gone a while, don't wait up on me." He walked out and slammed the door without waiting for an answer.

He decided to actually walk to the Apparition Point instead of Apparating from the spot like he normally did. He wanted some time to himself, to think. He had seen them kissing and it had reminded him of his last girlfriend. He had broken up with her because every time he kissed her he'd thought about kissing someone else, every date they'd gone on he'd thought about another girl, he'd thought about Hermione.

He shook his head and sighed deeply, looking up at the sunny sky. He had been having a good day, until Alexia showed up. Somehow the girl always managed to ruin it. Fred didn't know why but when he saw her, he automatically thought about Hermione. Maybe it was because the two were so different, he didn't know.

He walked a few more feet and stopped to lean against a building. "Man I thought I was over her," he whispered to himself, thinking back to the last time he'd seen Hermione.

She had been wearing hip hugger jeans, and a violet tee-shirt. He remembered every detail, her hair, the rain, the way her voice had almost broken, and he remembered holding her. She had seemed so small, so lost, and she had come to him without thinking. For a moment he'd thought that maybe she liked him, even loved him, but now he was sure she had just been caught up in the moment.

With another sigh he started walking again. "Snap out of it," he told himself. "You're over Hermione Granger." He kept thinking about it, and the more he thought, the surer he became that he was feeling this way simply because he'd been single for much too long. "I'll owl Alicia later," he decided. "She's always ready for a good time. I really am over Hermione."

**That's it! The rest of chappie three! Review plz, no flaming.**

**-The Twins**


	5. The First Reunion

**Disclaimer: If we owned this, we would be rich. We don't own any of it, it's all J. K. Rowling's! We curtsy to her!**

**A/N: Here it is, this one didn't take us as long to upload! Yay! Well, we won't keep you any longer, unless you just want to hear another speech? No? Well then, here it is! –The Dynamic Duo**

**Chapter Four**

"I wish I was back in Italy," Hermione muttered, pulling her cloak closer around her and vaguely wondering how the girls from Beauxbatons kept from freezing. She had always heard that France was warm, but that day it wasn't. She shivered and continued walking down an almost empty street. She sighed, glancing up at the stormy, gray clouds.

"At least it isn't raining," she said.

As if the clouds had heard her rain began to pour from the sky. She groaned and ran for the nearest shop, not bothering to read the sign as she opened the door and threw herself inside. "

"What a perfect evening," she said sarcastically, taking out her wand. She charmed her hair and cloak dry. Suddenly she realized she had no idea what shop she was in. Putting her wand back in her bag she looked around the brightly colored room. It didn't take her long to figure out that she was in a joke shop.

It seemed familiar to her, but Hermione didn't have the slightest idea why. She had certainly never been in a trick store in wizarding France, in fact she'd only been shopping on that particular street once, and that was to replace a quill. She was still trying to puzzle it out when a high pitched voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," a young girl with curling ginger hair announced. "I'm Cassandra Weasley if you need any help!" The woman had to grab a table to keep from falling. "So that's why this seems so familiar," she whispered. "Fred and George are really going somewhere with this."

She laughed shakily, flicking a tear away. "I didn't realize how much I missed them," she said softly with a pang of longing. She hadn't seen them since she was nineteen and she hadn't seen Harry since a year before that. He'd left around his eighteenth birthday.

She remembered herself and looked at Cassandra. "Thank you," she said smiling. "If you don't mind me asking, are you a Weasley?" Cassandra nodded.

"Yes miss, by adoption. Charlie and Rebecca Weasley are my parents. Why do you ask?" Hermione smiled again. "I used to know them, a long time ago. I helped Fred and George create some of the things here after I got out of Hogwarts. That was before I started working for the Ministry and moved to Italy."

The younger girl looked interested. "Really? That's nice. Fred and George are my favor-" She didn't finish her sentence, she screamed instead. The box of fireworks that rested on a table near Hermione had exploded and fireworks were rocketing around the room.

Hermione laughed and ducked as one flew over her head. Cassandra had fainted, though it was unnoticed by Hermione. She waved her hand and murmured the counter curse. The multi-colored fireworks exploded, covering the floor with glitter and the air with smoke. Cassandra, who had barely opened her eyes screamed and fainted again.

"What in Merlin's name is going on out there," a voice demanded from the back. "I show up to check on the shop and the first thing I hear is a- what happened?" The man had stepped into the shop and looked around, his eyes wide and a grin playing across his face at the mess. Hermione's breath caught as she stared at him. His hair was once again cut like it had been during his sixth year and it was obvious that he still opted for muggle clothing. He wore jeans and a long-sleeved tee-shirt that read 'Love, Peace, LET'S PARTY!" She smiled, that sounded like something he'd say.

"Your fireworks went off, it's Fred right," she said smiling. He took a sip of his drink, regarded her over his cup, and then nodded. "Yes and how did you make them explode? Only a few people know our counters." She smiled at him, wondering if he would recognize her. "I know your counter curses," she said simply, crossing her arms.

He looked at her more closely. She was pretty, and a little younger than him. "Did you date George," he asked, still trying to figure out who it was. She shook her head. "Nope."

"Then I have no idea who you are. The only other girl that I know of that knew our counters was Hermione Granger and–" he let his sentence trail as realization showed in his eyes. "Hermione?"

**That's it! You know the drill! Review! –And so we go- The Twins**


End file.
